Family Love
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.u Um jovem Aiolia encontra um garoto ferido e perdido num beco. E ele nem imaginava como isso afetaria sua vida. Aiolia/Mu; Aiolos/Shura; Camus/Milo...Enjoy
1. Prólogo: Finding You

Olá! Tem alguém aí?

Bem, resolvi começar uma nova fic! Já vinha trabalhando nela há algum tempo. Desde que comecei a gostar de Aiolia/Mu, a maioria das fics que acho são Shaka/Mu ou variações e pensando nos dois, essa historia veio a minha mente.

Ela é minha primeira saint seiya com capítulos! E terá vários casais, mas somente os gregos, não é preconceito não eu só queria algo com os gregos de saint, claro que também terá os pares dos gregos mesmo alguns não sendo, como (milo/camus). Passa-se numa vila da Grécia pobre e não determinada e com eles bem jovens e as diferenças de idades deles serão fiéis ao mangá assim como os cabelos (vide meu profile).

**Avisos:** possui yaoi (garotos fofos se amando) e possivelmente lemon (ainda não decidi), por isso se não gosta, não leia!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada há vários anos, não é agora que vai mudar...u.u

Vamos lá!

**Family Love**

**Prólogo: Finding You**

_Grécia – Numa pequena vila montanhosa. – Fim de novembro._

- Por favor, Aiolos... – pediu com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Pare com isso, Shura. – disse Aiolos, desviando da cara pidonha para tentar soar mais sério. – Já está decidido, vamos te levar para casa. – e procurou não se importar com o rosto decepcionado de Shura que logo depois se tornou emburrado assim como dos outros.

Algum tempo depois, Aiolos ia à frente, guiando os menores para casa. Ele nem ouvia a confusão á sua volta, pois estava perdido em pensamentos, sorrindo ao lembrar de momentos atrás quando deixara Shura em casa e dera um beijo de boa noite no topo da cabeça de seu melhor amigo. Ele só tinha treze anos, mas era tão maduro para sua idade! Adorava ficar horas conversando quando ele visitava a casa deles. Teve os pensamentos quebrados por alguém puxando sua blusa.

- Aiolos, acorda! Estamos falando com você! – disse um irritado loiro.

- Nem adianta, Aiolia. Ele ta muito ocupado pensando no Shura... – insinuou o outro loiro, rindo do rosto corado do mais velho junto com Aiolia.

- Chega de brincadeiras, Milo - repreendeu Aiolos pegando um dos cachos loiros, já que ele não gostava quando tocavam seu cabelo, para chamar-lhe a atenção – Andem rápido que já está tarde!

- Espera, Aiolos. Eu tava tentando dizer uma coisa! – Aiolia esperou até os irmãos virarem para si – Eu vi algo no chão e parecia uma pessoa!

- O que?

- Me sigam! – e correu para o beco não muito longe de onde estavam parados.

Os três se aproximaram do que mais parecia um monte de trapos com cabelos loiros, lisos e no momento sujos de lama e um pouco de sangue.

- Parece uma criança... – disse Milo, assombrado.

- Está vivo! – gritou Aiolia ao levantar os fios dourados e ver a face de anjo abrir os olhos violetas por um instante para logo voltarem a se fechar, o movimento do tronco denunciava uma rala respiração.

- Vamos levá-lo para casa e chamar um médico. Milo, vá à frente para avisar. Aiolia, me ajude aqui. – Aiolos disse prático, lidando com a situação o mais rápido possível.

Milo logo disparou na frente, já que era o mais rápido dos três. Os cachos loiros desaparecendo rapidamente numa esquina, enquanto os outros começavam a seguir o mesmo caminho, a noite cada vez mais fria cortando suas faces.

_Continua..._

Espero q gostem! Estou usando tudo o q Kurumada deixou a meu favor! (inclusive não arrumar pares decentes para os saint...u.u como por exemplo, nós fãs! xp)

_And that's all...?_


	2. Chapter 1: Be My Brother

Olá! De novo... u.u

Reviews realmente animam! Ta, review... u.u Ainda assim, como esse cap tava quase pronto, terminei para postar logo. O próximo talvez demore um pouco pq vai ser comprido e eu to ainda no começo... u.u' Quem sabe reviews me animem! (chantagem)

Esse cap explica algumas coisas... Espero q não tenho ficado chato, tentei por alguma coisa fofa no fim.

**Avisos:** um pouco de yaoi, mas só mais na frente é que vai ficar perigoso xp...

**Disclaimer:** Eles naum me pertencem! Se pertencesse eu estaria rica! (com a venda de produtos yaoi ksks)

Amo todos que estão lendo! Espero que gostem! (Leda: para de ser puxa-saco, Lena! Escreve logo q eu quero q chegue logo na minha parte! *chuta a irmã q chorando começa a fic*)

Eh..Vamos lá...

**Chapter 1:**

**Be My Brother**

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Milo e Aiolia ouviram a mãe perguntar ao médico que acabara de sair do quarto.

- Sim, a febre dele já baixou. Ele apresenta alguns sinais de abuso, _parece que foi espancado recentemente... _– disse com uma voz amarga que tentou esconder assumindo um ar mais profissional. – Também precisa de repouso, creio que devemos chamar a polícia.

- O senhor disse "ele"? – perguntou o pai, abraçando a esposa abalada pelo que ouvira.

- Sim, suponho ser um garoto de uns oito ou nove anos, talvez mais.

Milo e Aiolia se entreolharam, ambos chocados por descobrirem que aquele ser tão frágil era um garoto. Encobertos pela parede num corredor podiam ver e ouvir os adultos que continuavam a conversar. Apurou os ouvidos, porém o leonino o puxou:

- Fica de vigia que eu vou ver ele. – e virou-se em direção ao quarto.

Milo ainda tentou impedi-lo, porém antes que percebesse o irmão já fechava a porta do quarto, tendo desaparecido por ela.

Aiolia fechou a porta com um cuidado que ele nunca teve antes para não acordar o garoto, contudo quando se virou viu os opacos violetas tornarem-se brilhantes ao focalizarem-no. E assim aproximou-se, falando baixo:

- Eu te acordei?

- Não. – e ele piscou – Quem é você?

- Eu sou Aiolia – ele riu – Mas você que é novo por aqui! Qual o seu nome?

- É Mu.

- Mu? Que nome legal. Não sabia que existia um nome menor que "Milo" ou "Saga".

- Mesmo? – o leonino fez que sim – E isso é bom?

- Eu acho bom. – e isso fez Mu sorrir – Meus irmãos e a mãe vão gostar também. Quero dizer, seus pais gostaram para por em você, não? – seu sorriso morreu ao ver os olhos violetas cheios de dor. - O que foi?

_- Meus pais estão mortos..._

- Eu sinto muito...

- Pelo quê?

- Eu não sei, é o que os adultos dizem nessas horas.

- Foi por isso que eu fugi. – e os violetas voltaram-se para a janela vendo os pequenos flocos de neve – Os adultos são estranhos. Meus pais diziam que me amavam e que sempre estariam comigo, aí eles morrem e eu fui para aquele lugar... No orfanato ninguém gostava de mim porque todos só gritavam e batiam... – ele voltou-se para Aiolia, a voz quase se quebrando – e agora seus adultos vão me levar de volta para lá...

- Não, não vão! – os olhos verdes brilhavam com determinação – Meus pais não são assim! Eles já cuidam do Milo! Ele foi deixado aqui ainda bebê quando eu também era um e os pais o acolheram! Eles vivem dizendo que sentem falta de mais crianças já que o Saga e o Kanon moram longe e Aiolos vai embora ano que vem para trabalhar! Confie em mim, eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar! – o garoto disse isso tudo num fôlego só, com a empolgação e ingenuidade característica das crianças.

- Isso é verdade? – perguntou sentando-se fracamente para encarar os olhos verdes de perto, procurando por sinais de mentira, pois Aiolia havia sentado na beira da cama depois que falara.

- Claro que sim! – sorriu um feliz leonino.

Os violetas se encheram de d'água antes que Mu se jogasse, abraçando o outro pelo pescoço. Ele abraçou de volta hesitante, um pouco afetado pelo fraco cheiro de lavanda dos longos fios dourados.

- Obrigado... – sussurrou Mu, desfazendo o abraço.

Não conseguiram desviar o olhar um do outro, enquanto o leonino tentava descobrir por que uma sensação ruim se espalhara por seu corpo quando se soltaram e Mu estava confuso, pois realmente queria voltar a abraçá-lo.

E foi assim que os acharam quando abriram à porta do quarto.

- Mamãe! Papai! – correu Aiolia, agarrando as pernas da mãe e fazendo uma cara pidonha. – Posso ficar com ele? – apontou para Mu.

A mãe do garoto piscou sem realmente saber o que dizer, enquanto o medico levantava uma sobrancelha antes de se voltar para o ariano, dizendo gentilmente:

- Olá, qual o seu nome? – mesmo diante do rosto simpático ele se retraiu, se encolhendo intimidade.

Aiolia correu, pulando na cama ao lado de Mu e sentando sobre os joelhos, deu um sorriso radiante para todos antes de responder pelo outro:

- O nome dele é Mu. E não fique tão perto, ele não gosta de adultos que só parecem bonzinhos...

- C-como assim? – piscou o doutor ao que a mãe repreendia o garoto e Mu tentava conter o riso.

- Aiolia tá certo – veio Milo de trás de Aiolos – Sabemos que você esconde remédios com gosto horrível e agulhas para dar injeções, sr. Médico – Milo olhou-o se isso o tornasse a criatura mais perversa do mundo, antes de subir na cama e analisar quem estava a sua frente – Quantos anos você tem? – e os azuis sérios indicaram ao irmão que devia ser Mu a responder.

- Dez.

- E que dia é o seu aniversário?

- 27 de março.

- Ótimo, então não vamos ter que dividir a festa, Saga e Kanon viviam brigando por isso. – lembrou Milo.

Os mais velhos estavam atônitos demais para dizer algo ou impedir o interrogatório.

- O que você sabe fazer? – continuou o loiro escorpiano.

- Como assim?

- Tipo, você corre rápido ou não? Ou sabe brincar de esconde-esconde? Se é bom de briga ou sabe nadar ou jogar bola... Essas coisas – deu de ombros.

Conforme Mu respondia, Milo fazia um comentário ou outro. A mulher sorriu ao ver como interagiam, logo Milo deu o veredicto:

- É... Acho que posso deixar você ser nosso irmão – falou em tom importante, vendo os dois rostos sorridentes a sua volta.

- Eba! Conseguimos o Milo! E então, ele pode, mãe?

- Oi, Mu – sorriu a mulher gentil, sentando na beira da cama – E você? Quer ter esses aqui como irmãos? – o sorriso dela aumentou ao espalhar os cachos loiros de Milo e receber um abraço de Aiolia.

- Q-quero! – corou Mu, sentindo a aura de carinho e conforto que emanava daquela senhora.

- Bem vindo à família! – e ela riu quando Mu também a abraçou e seu marido engasgava pela surpresa.

Ainda foi preciso "muita coisa de adulto" como diriam os garotos – para Mu ser legalmente parte da família. Contudo, naquele momento, ele sentia que já era e estava feliz, de verdade, como não se sentia há tempos. Era tão bom poder sorrir, rir, se divertir como fazia antes. Era incrível, simplesmente fazer parte de uma família.

E se sentir amado de novo.

_Continua..._

Oi! Obrigado por chegar até aqui. O próximo virá o mais rápido possível, se ficar muito grande talvez eu divida... Mas vai valer a pena, vai ter mais ação no próximo... Se é que me entendem o///o

n.a: Talvez apareça logo o milo/camus, se eu não dividir...e se tiver algum erro nas falas das crianças é proposital, quis me aproximar da fala de uma criança, por isso tem algumas repetições. Erro no resto é culpa minha então avisem.

Se essa fic fez vc sentir algo, nem q seja pena, mande uma review! Dizem q faz bem pra pele! xp

Bem, por enquanto é só isso, obrigado por acompanharem!

_And that's all...?_


	3. Chapter 2: Oh! Happy Days

Oi? Por favor, não me matem! Quando eu fui ver, ia fazer um mês que não postava.

**Luci:** Que tipo de desculpa é essa?

**Ai Linna:** Não é desculpa! É sério, teve as aulas, uma crise de falta de inspiração, fanfics pra ler, nip/tuck de presente e tb o mangá de slam dunk....

**Lena:** Que coisa feia...u.u'

**Ai Linna:** Desculpa! Eu estava escrevendo, quando podia. Então eu recebi duas reviews *pula de alegria* e percebi que faltava pouco pra fazer um mês sem postar! Me perdoem, farei o possível para não acontecer de novo, mas o prox cap é grande e mesmo já tendo uma cena...mas eu nem sabia que esse seria grande, imagina o que eu já sei... o.o

**Avisos: **Contem yaoi, shonen-ai! De verdade, dessa vez. :)

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens naum me pertencem, mas sim ao Kurumada que só sabe usá-los pra lutar...

**N.a:** o que ta em itálico é lembrança, mas só quando está acordado. Vocês vão entender depois. xp

Vamos lá!

**Chapter 2:**

**Oh! Happy Days**

_Um ano depois. 1 de dezembro._

- Espera, Aiolos! – gritou desesperado, derrapando e parando próximo ao loiro.

- Shura! – falou surpreso, esperando o menor recuperar o fôlego e erguer a cabeça, já que estava curvado e apoiava-se nos joelhos – O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo? Devia estar dormindo, depois do aniversário/ festa de despedida de ontem...

- Eu... Eu preciso falar com você! – o olhar do jovem de treze anos era decidido. O mais velho colocou as malas no chão, cruzando os braços e prestando atenção. Somente sendo Aiolos para levar a sério um garoto, pelo menos, é o que sempre diziam – Quando você volta?

- Shura... – e ele passou uma mão pelos fios loiros – Eu não sei, estou indo atrás de trabalho. Não se preocupe, eu vou dar noticias para meus pais sempre que possível, esqueceu?

Shura desviou o olhar, se abraçando para tentar conter o choro. Ele sabia de tudo aquilo. Entendia uma tradição da Vila. Todos os jovens ao completarem dezoito anos partiam imediatamente em busca de emprego. Era uma Vila pobre, uns poucos que trabalhavam nela escolhiam um dos filhos para continuar seus serviços quando partissem. Entretanto a família de Aiolos tinha condições suficientes para mandar todos os filhos. Saga e Kanon saíram ano passado, tiveram a sorte de morarem juntos na cidade onde trabalhavam. Isso acontecia muito, alguns voltavam de vez em quando para visitar durante algumas semanas, mas a maioria permanecia indefinidamente no lugar onde pudessem prosperar, até casavam e formavam família.

E isso assustava demais Shura. E se Aiolos nunca mais voltasse? E se ele encontrasse alguém e se apaixonasse? Não fazia ideia do porquê de doer tanto pensar nisso. Ele devia ficar feliz pelo amigo, contudo aquela dor não sumia e uma parte dele preferia morrer a ver o mais velho partir.

- Não quero que você vá. – falou em tom fraco, ainda encarando a neve no chão.

Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu braços fortes envolverem-lhe e um coração batendo forte em seu ouvido. Levantou a cabeça para ver as íris castanhas tão de perto.

- Por quê?

- Ahn? – conseguiu falar Shura. Oras, ele ficara atordoado com o abraço e aqueles olhos.

- Por que não quer que eu vá?

- Eu... Não sei... – Era verdade. Estava confuso. E não conseguia pôr em palavras ou entender o que sentia.

Aiolos suspirou, assanhando com uma mão os fios negros e curtos, vendo o menor corar. O que ele esperava? Shura era ainda só uma criança afinal.

- Shura, eu quero que você me escute – e ele se afastou segurando o menor pelos ombros e o olhando fundo nos olhos – Por favor, não vá fazer nada idiota, como tentar fugir para me encontrar... – o capricorniano fez que ia protestar, mas o loiro impediu-o - ...não tente negar, eu sei que isso já passou pela sua cabeça. – viu o moreno desviar o olhar e suspirou novamente – Eu quero que me prometa... – e esperou os verde-opala voltarem para si - ...que fará tudo o que quiser e aproveitará ao máximo até chegar a sua hora de partir.

- Aiolos...

- Prometa, por favor.

- Eu... Eu prometo. – e o menor fungou, olhando o loiro abaixar-se para recolher as malas, antes que a mão tocasse a alça de metal, continuou com uma voz magoada – Você vai perder o meu aniversário...

Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação dita num tom quase conformado. Como sempre, Shura estava tentando se adaptar a situação o mais rápido possível. Ele tinha de ser forte, afinal todos partiam, a vida era assim. Fora assim com seus tios e sua avó. Devia estar acostumado, não? Não devia chorar, não iria chorar, por mais que doesse. Mas por que doía tanto? Aiolos era somente seu melhor amigo, aquela pessoa que ele podia confiar, rir, chorar junto. Um ser maravilhoso, corajoso, gentil, generoso, um pouco atrapalhado também e acima de tudo alguém que sempre está por perto quando se precisa. Ou estava. Pensar isso machucou mais, contudo Shura se conteve, não mostraria mais dor ou tristeza do que já demonstrara. Não se isso magoasse Aiolos. Não se perdoaria nunca caso fosse motivo de chateação ou preocupação para ele.

- Shura... – ele se aproximou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado pelos sentimentos que o menor procurava esconder.

- Não tem problema, vou esperar noticias junto dos outros – e o moreno tentou sorrir, sim, tentou, porque aquilo mal lembrava um sorriso.

Aiolos passou uma mão pelos fios dourados, dessarrumando-os. O aniversario de Shura era no próximo mês, ele provavelmente ainda estaria procurando emprego ou até viajando, não seria possível mandar noticias tão cedo. "Eu não devia fazer isso", pensou antes de suspirar pela terceira vez. Tentara ignorar os sinais e agora já era tarde demais. Talvez já fosse, no momento em que vira aquele rosto jovem e sério pela primeira vez, ralhando com meus irmãos por quebrarem algo. É, no íntimo, sabia que estava perdido assim que teve aquelas íris verde-opala voltadas para si, somente para si.

O loiro não notou o tempo passar enquanto devaneava, acordou com Shura querendo dizer que já ia, pois logo todos acordariam. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, pondo o rosto do menor entre as mãos e erguendo-o de leve para ter os belos olhos voltados para si com atenção. Ele adorava o jeito atencioso de Shura para consigo. O capricorniano sempre prestava atenção em cada palavra sua e ele amava isso, pois ninguém buscava nele uma conversa interessante. Saga era o mais inteligente da casa e sempre que abria a boca todos se voltavam, ansiosos pelo que diria. A voz inocentemente curiosa teve que chamá-lo de volta para a realidade de novo:

- O-o que foi?

- Como eu não vou estar aqui para o seu aniversario – começou com um meio-sorriso – Vou dar o presente agora, ta? Se não quiser é só se afastar...

Shura só pode piscar em confusão antes de ter os lábios delicadamente tomados pelo maior. Sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar ao fechar os olhos e tentou corresponder. Os braços fortes do loiro envolveram sua cintura e ele teve de se agarrar ao pescoço do outro quando as pernas fraquejaram, os corpos colando-se por completo.

Eles somente notaram que esfriara, com pequenos flocos de neve caindo ao seu redor, separaram-se precisando de ar.

Continuaram abraçados por algum tempo, as testas unidas enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Como um simples beijo o deixara assim? Aiolos estava tentado a inclinar-se novamente para continuar de onde pararam, porém pela primeira vez na vida ele se conteve. Precisava ir se não quisesse chegar ao seu destino pela noite.

- Eu te amo. – sorrindo, ele sussurrou ainda com os lábios próximos dos do moreno.

Aiolos afastou-se, pegando suas malas e partindo sem esperar por uma resposta. Sabia que não podia exigir isso do garoto, não agora.

Shura despertou com o mais velho já há alguma distancia, então gritou:

- Aiolos! – a figura longe estancou, sem virar-se – Me prometa! Prometa que virá para os meus 16 anos!

O loiro fez que sim com a mão, continuando a andar, em pouco tempo desaparecendo na nevoa branca.

Shura ainda ficou algum tempo fitando o nada, até que o frio finalmente o atingiu. Começara a nevar, parecia que o inverno chegara mais cedo. Contudo ele não se importou, a lembrança daquele abraço forte e daquela boca na sua o manteria aquecido... Pelo menos até Aiolos voltar.

*** A/S ***

_Mais de dois anos depois – 12 de janeiro_

Aiolia abriu os olhos, piscando para a escuridão. Levantou de olhos meio-fechados e aos tropeços saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

O som da descarga foi abafado por um trovão ecoando pela casa. Exceto pelo barulho de chuva forte do lado de fora, a casa estava silenciosa. Era de madrugada e o loiro olhava sonolento para seu reflexo no espelho antigo enquanto lavava as mãos.

Ainda estava irritado, não pelo fato de ter acordado no meio da noite e de que precisaria de pelo menos meia hora para voltar a dormir, talvez mais por conta da chuva.

Não, o que o irritava não era isso, hoje, ou melhor, ontem fora dia de medição, até aí tudo bem já que Aiolia adorava se gabar de ser mais alto que alguém. Porém esse ano fora diferente, muito mesmo, principalmente por que ele era agora o menor dos seus irmãos. O menor! Milo é que era o menor, não ele!

Abriu a porta com força, devia ouvir Mu e ignorar tudo. É, ele faria isso. Afinal, Milo só estava quatro centímetros mais alto se contassem que Aiolia crescera um. Atravessou o corredor voltando para o quarto, mesmo Mu ficara dois – dois! – centímetros maior que o leonino.

Tropeçou em algo e voltou-se depois de se equilibrar. Piscou para focalizar um montinho encolhido no chão com longos e lisos cabelos loiros.

- Mu, por que você ta acordado e encolhido no chão? – sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que não acordaria o escorpiano, a casa poderia cair em cima dele e Milo não acordaria.

Mu levantou a cabeça o suficiente para que os violeta avermelhados de choro pudessem ser vistos. Ele abaixou-se, levantou o rosto pequeno e limpou o rastro de lágrimas com os dedos. Um raio cortou o céu, logo seguido pelo barulho estrondoso, o qual fez Mu se encolher, tremendo e fechando os olhos com força, algumas lágrimas descendo novamente.

- O quarto da mamãe e papai está trancado. Então... eu...

O leonino ficou boquiaberto alguns segundos. Talvez fosse verdade o que diziam sobre alguns medos infantis o perseguirem pela vida toda. O ariano tinha treze anos e estava assustado com... Outro trovão o despertou de seu devaneio.

- Você não gosta de trovões. – afirmou ao tirar as mãos pequenas dos ouvidos do outro, vendo-o desviar os violetas.

Segurou as mãos com firmeza, levantando-o consigo de súbito. Puxou-o em direção as camas, dizendo:

- Vem, temos que dormir se quisermos passar a noite toda acordados no aniversario do Shura. – sentou-se na própria cama, sorrindo de leve – Senta. – indicou o espaço ao seu lado.

- Aiolia... Ah! – assustou-se ao ser puxado para deitar junto do leonino. – O... o que?

- A mamãe sempre deixava a gente dormir com ela quando tínhamos um pesadelo ou víamos um filme de terror... Realmente ajuda. – abraçou o ariano, cobrindo ambos com lençol.

Mu encolheu-se e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro ao ouvir o trovão novamente.

- Obrigado. – disse abafado, o cheiro dos fios curtos o inundando e acalmando aos poucos.

- Durma. – sussurrou Aiolia, beijando o topo da cabeça loira.

Ele ficou deslizando os dedos pelos longos fios dourados até Mu cair no sono, ele dormindo também em seguida.

*** A-M ***

Shura abriu os olhos verde-opala naturalmente piscando para focalizar o teto do quarto. Desviou para a janela, uma fraca iluminação provinda de alguns raios de sol atravessava a cortina verde-musgo.

Há mais de um mês fizera dois anos desde o que ocorrera naquele sonho. Na verdade, daquela lembrança, mas ele já sonhara tantas vezes com aquele ultimo encontro que, às vezes, chegava a duvidar se acontecera realmente. Então, se lembrava do beijo. Seu primeiro beijo. Do abraço forte e de cada palavra de Aiolos.

Sentiu o coração aquecer e um misto de felicidade e tristeza preenchê-lo ao pensar naquele nome e rosto. Sorriu. Hoje iria revê-lo, hoje em seu aniversario de 16 anos, hoje declararia seu amor. Sim, amor. Shura passou todo esse tempo refletindo e pesando seus sentimentos. E ele finalmente descobrira o motivo de não querer ver Aiolos partir, o porquê de doer tanto. Não era somente amizade o que sentia. Ele estava apaixonado, estava amando. Ainda assim, não tinha certeza de quando tudo começara, se da primeira vez que o vira ou se com o tempo, com a amizade e convivência.

Na memória, tinha cada detalhe do momento em que o conhecera. Ele tinha feito doze anos recentemente e seu pai o deixara tomar conta da loja pela primeira vez, enquanto ia ao porão que usavam de depósito.

Seu pai era um dos mais poderosos da Vila tanto pelo respeito que inspirava quanto pelo dinheiro que possuía. Ele tivera a sorte de herdar terras férteis e vinhera sozinho, muito jovem e sonhador. Pelo que sabia, ele enfrentou dificuldades, mas muitos o ajudaram, incluindo a família de Aiolos. Assim, ele conseguira plantar algodão e acabara conhecendo sua mãe, cuja família comprava-o para fazerem tecidos.

Eles se casaram, abrindo uma pequena loja com os tecidos que ela fazia. Hoje em dia, eles eram uma das mais importantes famílias, uma das poucas que negociava com as grandes cidades vizinhas.

_Além dos tecidos, a loja era toda enfeitada com cristais e estatuas de porcelana. Sua mãe tinha um apreço especial pelas de anjo, naquele dia, uma que ela encomendara chegou._

_Ele pos a grande caixa nos braços, virando-se para guardá-la num local seguro, contudo foi impedido por duas pequenas criaturas loiras._

_- Que caixa grande. – disse Aiolia, com seus nove anos._

_- O que tem dentro? – perguntou Mil, piscando os grandes azuis._

_- Um anjo. – respondeu automaticamente, sem pensar, surpreso demais pelas crianças estarem falando com ele._

_- Mesmo? Com asas e tudo? – olhou a caixa com mais interessa, Aiolia._

_- Isso. – respondeu Shura, lembrando que era um artigo raro e de luxo por ser um anjo de pele dourada, longos cachos loiros e vestido cor de ouro com detalhes gregos em preto. Fez que ia passar, porém os dois entraram no caminho – Eu vou guardar. – e tentou andar novamente._

_- Deixa a gente ver! – pediu Milo manhoso, logo sendo acompanhado por Aiolia no coro de "Deixa! Deixa!", rodeando Shura e pulando para alcançar a caixa quando ele a deixou fora de alcance._

_Levantou mais a caixa, tentando em vão se esquivar e se soltar dos puxões de blusa que recebia. Deu um passo para fugir, não percebendo que a calçada acabava ali e se desequilibrando, caindo com tudo no chão, quase deitado, a caixa caiu pesada no chão atrás de si. Ele paralisou, sentindo um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, ele nunca fora tão descuidado. Conseguia até imaginar a raiva de seu pai e olhar triste de sua mãe._

_Aiolos estava um pouco distante, havia sido parado por alguém e de longe ficara vigiando os irmãos. Viu toda a cena e estava a caminho de ajudar o garoto quando ele caiu. Correu, chegando a tempo de ouvir o moreno, ainda do chão, dando uma bronca nos outros. Milo estava quase chorando, quase. O loiro odiava quando brigavam ou gritavam com ele, tanto que era difícil fazer algo (ou ser pego fazendo) ou ficar irritado seriamente com alguém por muito tempo._

_- Com licença. – falou Aiolos, esperando até o menor se calar e virar para si – Me perdoe pelo comportamento de meus irmãos. – e estendeu a amo para ajudá-lo._

_Ele paralisou, o olhar preso aos verde-opala brilhantes. Shura ainda demorou, mas pouco depois a pequena mão se ergueu, prendendo-se a do maior._

_Aiolos puxou-o de leve, apenas o suficiente para pô-lo de pé, porém assim que Shura se levantou, não conseguiu se firmar e caiu para frente sendo amparado pelo peito e braços fortes do loiro._

_- Você está bem? – perguntou o loiro mais velho._

_- S-sim... a-acho q-que... – o moreno afastou o rosto, olhando para cima, então corou intensamente e afastou-se usando o tronco do maior para tal. Ao se por de pé por completo a dor percorreu seu corpo e lá estava ele com a cabeça no peito do outro de novo – Ai! Meu pé!_

_Aiolos apertou-o de leve entre os braços, inclinando-se para ver a causa da dor: uma fina cicatriz sangrava desde o meio do pé direito até um pedaço da canela._

_- Temos que cuidar disso. – falou preocupado ao que Shura seguiu seu olhar, percebendo também a caixa ainda esquecida no chão._

_- O anjo! – gritou por se lembrar e tentou abaixar-se para pega-la, mas foi impedido pelos braços fortes. – Eu preciso ver se quebrou!_

_- Tudo bem, contudo... – e sem esforço algum colocou o moreno nos braços, adentrando a loja e sentando-o numa das cadeiras - ...ainda precisamos cuidar disso. Você tem algo que possa ajudar? – o menor bufou, apontando para um móvel, já que não conseguia se levantar mesmo – Milo, pega pra mim? – pediu, ao que o loiro correu, querendo se redimir o mais rápido possível. O moreno fez que ia falar, porém foi interrompido com o loiro dizendo da porta – Vou pegar a caixa, ta bom? Só descanse. – e saiu._

_Shura abriu a caixa em seu colo, soltando uma exclamação de dor ao ver seu conteúdo. Aiolos parou para saber se o tinha machucado, todavia o moreno estava absorto demais com seu problema para notar. O loiro piscou, voltando a fazer o curativo. O capricorniano enterrou o rosto nas mãos, a aureola, as asas e parte do cabelo estavam em pedaços e ele sentiu tudo desabar quando a voz de seus pais chegou aos seus ouvidos._

_Os dois foram muito compreensíveis, seu pai não disse muito já que sua mãe estava mais preocupada com o ferimento e afinal era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. Ainda assim a culpa o consumia detestava preocupar ou chatear os pais, então a ultima visão que Aiolos teve dele naquele dia foi a de sua mãe limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto, depois de afastá-lo de sua cintura, onde estivera com o rosto enterrado, chorando e se desculpando._

Shura arregalou os olhos e corou ao lembrar dessa parte, depois tirou o travesseiro detrás da cabeça só para em seguida afunda-lo em seu rosto, escondendo-se com vergonha. Batidas na porta e uma voz suave o despertaram, moveu-se o suficiente para indicar que podiam entrar.

A mulher adentrou o aposento graciosamente, os cabelos longos, ondulados e muito castanhos soltos – o que não era do feitio dela - e espalhados pelas costas. A pele dourada contrastando com o vestido claro cheio de flores. Os verde-opala dela brilharam com a luz do sol quando ela abriu as cortinas para deixar a claridade tomar o lugar.

Shura sentou-se a vendo se virar com um olhar preocupado.

- Querido, você ainda não se levantou. Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, eu só estava pensando. – ele desviou dos verdes ainda um pouco corado – Perdi a noção do tempo.

- Oh! Isso é raro. – exclamou ela, sentando-se na beira da cama – Pensava na festa de hoje, aniversariante? – e ela sorriu divertida.

- Mais ou menos – e ele sorriu também. – Mas por falar em raridades, por que está toda arrumada há essa hora?

- Isto? Eu não estou assim tão arrumada.

- Mãe, a senhora ta de cabelo _solto_, em plena _manhã!_ – enfatizou.

- Oras, não fale como se fosse algo impossível. – e ela segurou um de seus cachos pensativa, depois balançou os fios, voltando-se para o filho – É que temos convidados, lembra da família Dubois? *

- Os que compraram aquelas terras para construir uma empresa?

- Sim, eles mesmo. Seu pai acabou de assinar o contrato e, como eles se mudaram hoje, os convidou para o seu aniversario. Para conhecer outras famílias e se sentirem bem-vindos. Eles têm um filho também. Vamos, se arrume e desça para conhecê-los! – ela levantou-se, saiu, mas voltou com a cabeça para terminar – Rápido, por favor. – e ela sorriu de novo, desaparecendo pelo corredor.

Shura pulou da cama, indo escovar os dentes. Seria um longo dia e ele tinha impressão que sua ansiedade para que a noite chegasse tornaria tudo mais demorado. Suspirou, encarando o reflexo do espelho, buscando esvaziar a mente para afastar o nervosismo.

Hoje veria Aiolos.

*** A+S ***

- Tira! Tira! Tira isso da minha cabeça! – repetia Aiolia aos gritos, balançando a cabeça e parando aos pulos no meio da sala, tinha saído gritando do próprio quarto.

- O que foi, Aiolia? – perguntou Milo um pouco irritado, pois com o susto derrubara a torre de brinquedos que fazia.

- Tira! Ta na minha cabeça! Tira! – repetia o leonino.

- Olia, não tem nada na sua cabeça alem de cabelo. – piscou Mu num tom preocupado, fechando o caderno em que escrevia.

- E se considerarmos o pai não vai ser por muito tempo. – riu Milo.

Aiolia bufou pelo comentário parando os pulos mas ainda inquieto. Mu foi até ele, não sem antes lançar um olhar repressor para Milo. Encarando os belos olhos verdes, levou as mãos para os fios dourados, sentiu-os deslizaram macios por suas mãos antes. Depois desceu segurando as duas mãos com firmeza, afastando-as da cabeça loira e balançando-as levemente com as suas, disse:

- Não tem nada aí, Olia. Ta tudo bem.

Aiolia ainda ficou algum tempo corado e em silencio, mais calmo pelas palavras de seu irmão e melhor amigo, foi preciso Milo falar para que ambos acordassem já que Mu também não se movera.

- Aiolia, porque você tava gritando afinal?

O leonino sobressaltou-se e correu para esconder-se atrás de Mu, como um paciente com amnésia que lembrou de um perigo passado. Numa voz cautelosa e assustada, disse:

- Era um monstro! Imenso e voador!

- Monstros não existem, Aiolia. – ergueu uma sobrancelha loira Milo.

- Claro que existem! – elevou-se todo Aiolia, antes de se esconder de novo entre os longos e lisos fios loiros – Ta lá, voando no meu quarto! Eu tava todo calado sem fazer nada, só vendo tv enquanto comia biscoitos, então eu ouço um bater de asas e quando me viro! Que susto! Tava lá, imensa, me olhou e levantou voo. Para me salvar, eu saí correndo até aqui. Por que comigo? Eu sou tão bonzinho! Eu juro que não quebrei o anjo de vidro com vestido lilás da mamãe! Juro!

- Nossa, Aiolia, que bom que você ta bem. – falou Mu levando a sério até demais as palavras do outro.

Milo estreitou os olhos azuis-marinho, desconfiando um pouco daquela historia antes de dar de ombros e se levantar:

- Vamos ver o que é! – e foi na frente, quando notou que não era seguido voltou e puxou Mu, assim trazendo Aiolia por conseqüência.

Os três se aproximaram da porta e olharam o mais afastados dela possível. Focalizaram um pontinho preto voando ao redor da lâmpada antes de pousar numa pilha de papel recortado e enfeitado. Era o que sobrara do cartão que fizeram para o aniversario de Shura. Mu foi para o meio da porta tendo certeza do que o "monstro" era:

- Esse é o monstro, Olia? É só uma barata!

- Volta para cá! Não fale tão alto, ela vai te ouvir! – sussurrou Aiolia, esticando um braço para "salva-lo".

Mu ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de revirar os olhos. Entrou no quarto pegando uma chinela para no instante seguinte espatifar o asqueroso inseto com ela.

- Você conseguiu, Mu! Pegou a melhor arma para matá-la. Você me salvou, Mu – correu Aiolia abraçando o ariano dentro do quarto agora que era seguro.

- Meu herói – ironizou Milo entrando também e tomando a "arma" - Mas precisava ser a minha chinela?

- Desculpe, peguei a primeira que vi e como você sempre a rebola por ai... – deu de ombros, sentindo-se sacudir pelo riso de Aiolia que ainda o abraçava – Olia, por que você tem medo de barata? É só um inseto e é mil vezes mais fraco que você.

- Eu não tenho medo! Eu não gosto delas voando por ai e... – soltou-se, tentando se justificar.

- É trauma, Mu. Quando era pequeno... Digo, mais novo, - e riu um pouco, fugindo para o leonino não impedi-lo de contar – foi pegar um brinquedo numa gaveta e quando enfiou a mão viu uma subindo pelo braço dele. Ele começou a gritar e sacudir então ela começou a voar até parar na testa dele. Nossa, foi a maior confusão!

Milo gargalhando alto, corria de um Aiolia vermelho e irritado. Foi preciso Mu gritar e ameaçar cortar os próprios cabelos e os do Milo para os dois se aquietarem.

- Finalmente silencio – suspirou Mu voltando depois de ter limpado a bagunça e dado um fim definitivo a barata.

- Mu, porque você não tem medo?

- É, Mu, até eu sinto nojo e chamo a mãe ou o pai – continuou Milo.

- Já me acostumei, era cheio lá no orfanato – Mu pos uns fios loiros atrás da orelha, olhando pela janela – Mas os ratos eram bem piores, principalmente quando entravam em alguma gaveta com papeis e roupas...

Aiolia levantou-se pondo o rosto de Mu entre as mãos podendo ver os violetas ao dizer:

- Não se preocupe, aqui não tem ratos. – e sorriu ao que foi seguido pelo ariano – Pelo menos nós nunca vimos nenhum, não é, Milo?

- Claro, Aiolia – aproximou-se também se inclinando como se fosse contar um segredo porém num tom alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem – Se o Aiolia já se assusta assim com uma baratinha imagina um rato! – e piscou antes de sair correndo com Aiolia em seu encalço.

Mu ainda pensou em segui-los para que nada de grave acontecesse, contudo não conseguiu resistir e começou a rir. Em pouco tempo ele seguiu os dois ajudando Milo a provocar Aiolia.

Era só mais uma manhã calma no seu novo lar.

E ainda teriam muitos momentos, muitas lembranças por fazer, especialmente com o aniversário de Shura hoje à noite.

_Continua..._

* Desculpa, sei que é o sobrenome da família de Médium, mas foi o único sobrenome francês que me agradou.

Nossa, que capitulo imenso, 11 pag do word o.o

Eu acabei dividindo mesmo. Precisava explicar umas coisas e queria fazer essas cenas. Conseguem adivinhar qual foi baseada numa experiência real? Ksks

Eu queria postar antes de um mês, mas levou praticamente dois dias para passar pro computador.

**N.a.:** qualquer erro ou confusão, me avisem que eu corrijo ou explico, a não ser que seja spoiler. Sabe, agora que me toquei que o Shura ficou um pouco uke...o.o Por falar nisso, quero saber se alguém tem problema se tiver lemon, ou se querem. Se sim, se acham melhor aumentar pra M ou fazer uma fic separada censurada (apesar de que não sei que nome daria). Claro que separo o lemon pros que não quiserem, também pode ser um cap a parte.

**P.s:** No próximo tem Milo/Camus. Então não vão se arrepender, se demorar. (desculpa de novo por já ter demorado dessa vez)

Agradeço a Cajango por me incentivar a deixar meus capítulos crescerem naturalmente xp. E também DW03 por colocar review nos dois capítulos!

_And that's all...?_


	4. Chapter 3: Where’s the angels' halo?

Oi? *se esconde atrás do escudo de Libra* Alguém aí quer me matar? Pense bem antes de responder ou fazer algo! Se eu morrer quem vai escrever o resto da fic? XD

Falando sério, mil perdoes pela demora... incrível como o tempo voa... *faz inclinação de 90 graus pra se desculpar*

Aconteceu tanta coisa... e ainda vai ter tanto trabalho por vir..u.u' Mas não se preocupem! Eu posso demorar mas nunca desistiria da fic! Por isso não dessitam de mim tb! T.T

**Avisos: **Contém yaoi ou shonen-ai pra quem gosta de separar um do outro....u.u' Muitas emoções, preparem-se!

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não me pertencem! Se pertencesse, o elenco feminino seria composto por fãs! ^.^.

**N.a:** Eu fiz a cena do Milo e do Camus na escada ouvindo Elephant Gun do Beirut, mas não coloquei a letra pq não encaixava, fica a dica pra quem quiser ouvir enquanto lê e a musica é muito perfeita, também ouvi durante as cenas finais "Dearest" da Ayumi Hamasaki o terceiro encerramento de Inu Yasha, recomendo! Ah, e esse é o meu nome de cap favorito! Tive a idéia qndo a cena do anjo quebrado do Shura ainda tava junto dessas, mas tb encaixa aqui, se formos pro campo das metáforas...

Vamos logo a fic, antes que alguém decida me matar mesmo...o.o

**Chapter 3:**

**Where's the angels' halo? **

_Meio-dia – 12 de janeiro._

Três figuras masculinas pararam na entrada da cidade. E se todos não estivessem em suas casas almoçando com a família, teriam reconhecido os cabelos loiros e notado as grandes malas marrom e marfim.

- É bom estar de volta – uma voz gostosamente grossa afirmou.

- Tem razão, irmão – outra voz parecida concordou.

- Vamos logo, mal posso esperar pra rever todo mundo! – pegou a mala e começou a andar.

_- Sabemos quem você quer rever, irmãozinho... –_disseram maliciosamente em uníssono, rindo em seguida do bico que o da frente fez e bateram nas costas de leve, em seguida, repousando uma mão em cada ombro.

- Muito engraçado. – replicou sarcástico.

**S=K**

_19:30 – Mesmo dia_

Shura adentrou o imenso salão vazio. Uma brisa suave brincou com os fios negros enquanto o silêncio o envolvia. Ele amava o silêncio. Tanto que de vez em quando era possível encontra-lo em algum lugar calmo, escuro e quieto metido consigo mesmo, perdido em pensamentos. Era incrível como somente Aiolos conseguia encontra-lo, mesmo se ele se empenhasse em se esconder.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Em pouco tempo os convidados chegariam. Havia tentado convencer a mãe a fazer algo simples, apenas com alguns amigos e seus familiares. Contudo, ela ficara tão feliz com o filho querendo enfim comemorar o próprio aniversário (o que não fazia desde aprendera a falar e fugir) que habilmente o convencera a ter uma grande festa. Bufou, percorrendo o espaçoso local, pois todos os móveis foram retirados, no seu lugar havia algumas mesas nos cantos, umas para os convidados outras para as comidas. Muita comida, sua mãe era do tipo que preferia falir a deixar alguém sair de sua festa sem ser estufado de tanto comer.

Suspirou, pelo menos conseguiram entrar num acordo. Depois do jantar, seus amigos iriam para um salão menor onde poderiam ouvir música (de sua época, já que no salão principal tocaria algo mais leve como: baladas e algumas músicas espanholas que sua avó – e ele também, oras!- gostava), dançar e brincar (no caso dos mais novos).

- Shura querido! Venha bater algumas fotos!

Esse era um dos motivos de odiar festas de aniversário, deixando os ombros caírem em derrota, saiu do aposento como se fosse para a forca.

*A**S*

Aiolos e sua família invadiram imponentes o salão, as pessoas abriam caminho para passarem enquanto aproveitavam para olharem indiscretamente e cochicharem com quem estivesse do lado.

Já fazia alguns anos que não se via toda a família reunida. Os pais iam de braços dados na frente, seguidos pelos gêmeos Kanon e Saga, os quais observavam o local com ar superior, distribuindo olhares e sorrisos sedutores; Aiolos vinha depois e com os olhos varria todos os cantos em busca de um certo aniversariante; pouco atrás estava Aiolia, puxando Mu, conversando com ele animado, as vezes andando de lado, as vezes de costas; Milo os seguia no fim, meio distraído, só com parte de sua atenção nos dois.

Milo passou os olhos pelo aposento sem realmente vê-lo, era um daqueles dias em que ficava distraído, entediado, com raiva de tudo e pena de si mesmo. Bufou, não estava com clima para festas.

Enquanto olhava para o nada, um borrão vermelho chamou-lhe a atenção e ele voltou os azuis para algumas mesas antes, focalizando um garoto de sua idade.

Os fios ruivos iam até os ombros, como pode notar por ele estar de costas, mas pouco depois virou de lado, meio que discutia com uma bela mulher loira e pálida. De relance, agora, podia ver um nariz perfeito e empinado, uma boca fina e descontente e olhos insatisfeitos. O que incomodava tanto aqueles olhos azuis... não um azul comum. Como se dizia mesmo? Azul-turquesa? Não, muito claro. Azul-esverdeado? Não, muito ambíguo. Analisou o garoto de alto a baixo e de baixo a alto até os olhos novamente. Superior e industrializado. Era azul-petróleo, o qual chispava faíscas de gelo.

Nunca vira algo tão exótico e atraente ao olhar. A pele clara como quartzo, coberta por uma leve camisa social branca, com alguns botões abertos para receber a brisa quase fresca advinda da janela, e uma calça cinza-médio. E aquele conjunto simples lhe parecia extremamente atrativo. Mordeu os lábios, uma vontade enorme nascia dentro de si, queria aqueles azul-petróleo sobre si.

Seu coração perdeu um compasso quando, num gesto de impaciência, o garoto virou-se, buscando encostar-se na mesa, no que ficaria de frente para si.

Entretanto os olhares se prenderam apenas por alguns segundos, se muito. Milo fora puxado pelo braço, havia parado sem perceber naquela contemplação muda, entorpecido, não pode se impedir de seguir o movimento. Somente alguns segundos o olhar durou, pois instintivamente voltara-se para saber quem o puxava.

Irritou-se ao extremo ao ver o rosto sorridente de Aiolia, a mão aprisionando a sua com força. Buscou virar-se, porém assustou-se com Mu atrás de si empurrando-o com as mãos em suas costas. Quis voltar-se, soltar-se e quando o fez, frustrou-se e bateu o pé, vendo apenas a multidão ao seu redor, uma mistura de cores, vestidos, pessoas altas e com penteados mais altos ainda.

Deixou os ombros caírem em frustração enquanto era tragado para uma mesa que sua família começara a ocupar.

*C$M*

_Alguns minutos antes_

- Por que tivemos de nos mudar, maman (1)? – reclamou o francês – E ainda mais para este lugar tão quente! Mon Dieu, que saudades da minha França! Da minha casa, das férias na minha amada e fria Sibéria! Mère, por que a senhora me tirou do meu mar de branco? Aqui tudo é tão... _amarelo._ – disse com desgosto, fazendo um gesto de impaciência, virou-se se se encostando à mesa com o salão a sua frente.

-Mon cher (2)... – começou a mulher e foi somente isso que o ruivo escutou, pois algo chamou sua atenção.

A alguns metros de distancia, alguém o observava, pele morena quase como cobre, lábios carnudos e olhos azul-marinho brilhantes que pode focalizar somente por poucos segundos.

Ele fora puxado por um loiro enquanto era empurrado por trás por outro e virara-se para ver quem era. Assim, pode ver que o garoto tinha as madeixas douradas indo até depois dos ombros. O mais interessante e o mais belo para si no momento, eram os cachos loiros, longos cabelos cor de ouro. Entendam, não era o comprimento, mas sim a cor. Camus nunca imaginou existir no mundo inteiro um amarelo tão bonito.

Quem puxava o garoto ria e em pouco tempo saíram todos de seu campo de visão, perdendo-se no meio dos convidados, e tirando-o de seu transe.

- Maman... – interrompeu - ...como a senhora disse que eram os anjos?

- O que? Bien, eles tem asas...

- Disso eu sei, quis dizer a aparência, mère.

- Bien, em geral, são loiros, com cabelos cacheados e... – foi impedida de continuar.

- Mère, eu acho que vi um anjo. – disse com o olhar longe, preso na multidão.

- Oh! - exclamou, seguindo a direção do olhar, não viu nenhuma menina, provavelmente já saíra do campo de visão de ambos, pensou. Então sorriu antes de prosseguir – Parece que não é mais um lugar tão horrível, estou certa?

- É, talvez não seja tão ruim assim.

*C%M*

Shura batia o pé no chão discretamente com impaciência, forçando um sorriso para o casal na mesa. Ele tinha de ser cortês. Tinha de ser cortês e educado. Ele não conhecia a Vila inteira, então por que tinha tanta gente ali? E essa nem era a pior parte: estava sendo obrigado -bem, não era fácil recusar um pedido de sua mãe- a ir de mesa em mesa, cumprimentando _todos _os convidados.

E até agora não tivera um vislumbre sequer de Aiolos. Se tivesse, suportaria tudo isso: a dor no rosto -de tanto sorrir-, os apertos de mão –suados ou tão fortes que doeriam por uma semana-, as insinuações de que seria genro de cada amigo de seu pai com filha da sua idade, além dos olhares dessas filhas sobre si.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, a mão descendo pelos fios negros em seguida para logo depois vaguear o olhar pelo salão, procurando em vão uma família de loiros. Procurava ser discreto apesar da vontade de subir numa mesa e gritar pelo sagitariano. Já ia desistir quando massa de loiros entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Mãe! Mãe! – dizia baixo e rápido, puxando-a de lado para falar-lhe no ouvido – Mãe, eu... eu... eu vou no banheiro e já volto, ta? Enrola o povo só por um minuto... –mal esperou pela resposta para meter-se pelo salão, distanciando-se.

A mulher tentou impedi-lo ou dizer algo em vão, o filho já ia longe e os convidados puxavam conversa, o que a distraía.

Shura não gostava de mentir para a mãe, até porque era péssimo nisso, no momento, entretanto, fez-se necessário, se ele contasse o motivo de sua saída alem de não conseguir ver Aiolos ainda despertaria a curiosidade de sua mãe, perspectiva que em nada lhe agradava.

Tudo isso ele pensou só mais tarde, pois agora qualquer pensamento o qual não envolvesse diretamente o loiro escapava-lhe ou tornava-se pó com facilidade. Assim que focalizou o perfil dele, meio irritado e discutindo com os gêmeos, conforme constatava à medida que ia –tentando- voltar a si.

Paralisou, ficando inevitavelmente rubro quando um deles apontou-o e teve aquelas íris castanhas olhando em sua direção.

Aiolos sorriu, abrindo os braços ao levantar-se. Correu como se sua vida dependesse disso, num baque surdo os corpos se encontraram num abraço forte, seu queixo apoiado nos ombros largos, o nariz afundando para sentir o aroma amadeirado dos fios loiros.

- Você cresceu – riu o sagitariano, apertando o mais novo em seus braços.

- É claro que cresci! – Shura levantou o rosto revelando um bico adorável – Queria que eu ficasse daquele tamanho pra sempre?

Com um pigarro de Saga eles se separaram, um pouco sem graça, um pouco contrariados pela distancia.

- Não! Só não esperava isso! Está quase da minha altura. – disse bagunçando os fios negros, sabia que isso o contrariava a ponto de fazê-lo exibir uma expressão adorável.

- Sente-se conosco, Shura. Ainda não o parabenizamos! – falou a mãe, arrancando-os de seu mundinho particular.

- Oh, sinto muito, não, não poso. Mamãe está me esperando, tenho que ir! – ele deu uns passos para ir mas voltou-os – Fiquem, esperem até o jantar. – ele parecia mais falar com Aiolos do que com os outros – Uma surpresa, haverá uma surpresa depois do jantar! – e abraçou o loiro uma vez mais antes de desaparecer na multidão.

-A&S-

Depois de valsar com sua mãe, Shura fazia o mesmo com outras convidadas, tomando cuidado de evitar a aproximação de Shina, uma garota mais nova da escola que vivia no seu pé.

Era quase hora do jantar e, enfim, terminara de visitar todas as mesas. A única coisa digna de lembrança era um breve sorriso trocado com Aiolos quando os fora cumprimentar –depois de sua mãe se demorar tanto mo início foi preciso certa pressa para visitar o resto ainda nesta noite- não recordava mais nada, talvez somente a dança com sua mãe, de fato, nem sabia com quem valsava agora.

A musica findou e ele despediu-se de seu par para anunciarem o jantar, ao virar-se deu com Shina e suspirou, encurralado. Tomou-a pela mão, a voz aguda incomodava enquanto movia-se pelo salão.

Antes se seu fim, interrompeu-se a música. Shura afastou-se da garota para ver sua mãe, a voz doce sobressaia-se à medida que conseguia o silêncio de todos.

- Um minuto de sua atenção, por favor. Em breve, anunciaremos o jantar, mas antes disso gostaria de dizer que logo após teremos uma surpresa. – Os olhos claros dela buscaram os do filho, enquanto o burburinho baixo que começara com suas palavras aos poucos cessava – No outro salão, para todas as crian... digo, jovens convidados será oferecido uma festa à parte, algo um pouco mais... apropriado para a idade de vocês. – vozes encheram o salão de novo, dessa vez, de garotos e garotas e ela sorriu – Será sem limite de tempo, portanto, os pais podem esperar ou permitir que durmam aqui, temos espaçoso suficiente para acomodar todos e você s poderão buscá-los pela manha, os que não puderem nós mesmo levaremos. Tenham um bom jantar. – ela sentou-se com graça, os dentes branquinhos ainda a mostra num sorriso delicado.

Shura correu para sua mesa, esquecido que autrora dançava com alguém. O barulho de conversa duplicara em comparação com antes do aviso. Todavia, sequer notou, com pressa para comer logo e ir para o outro salão.

Fora assim que sua mãe e ele conseguiram chegar a um acordo quanto a festa: ele queria algo simples e divertido com seus amigos enquanto sua mãe sonhava com um grande baile à moda antiga. No fim, foi feito os dois já que nenhum queria ceder ou magoar o outro, primeiro o baile e depois um espaço para os jovens se divertirem.

Algum tempo depois, ia-se terminando de comer para ir –correndo para o outro salão.

-A--S-

- Mère, vocês já podem ir se quiserem, eu vou passar a noite. – falou Camus em pé, na frente deles, do outro lado da mesa – Eu posso?

- O que? Você tem certeza? – perguntou a loira impressionada.

- Sim, eu posso? – repetiu impaciente.

- Bien... – olhou para o marido que concordou com um aceno e ela sorriu ao ver a forma apressada de seu filho, lembrando-se de mais cedo – Tudo bem, nós o buscaremos amanha... – ele já se movia, acenando, mas a voz dela alcançou-o antes dele sumir – calma, e o meu beijo? Nem vai se despedir direito?

Ele voltou, beijando-a e abraçando-a para depois despedir-se de seu pai e sair ligeiro.

C***M

Ele sorriu, pois o loiro Aiolos estendia-lhe a mão do centro do salão, à sua volta outros abriam espaço, brincando e dançando ao ritmo agitado da música.

Em poucos segundos, Shura estava nos braços dele, imerso no calor do abraço.

- Eu ia pedir para dançar para me aproximar, mas isso é bem melhor. – sorriu de lado o loiro, acariciando os fios negros.

- Aiolos... - a voz baixa de Shura mal pode ser ouvida, ele levantou a cabeça para mirar as íris castanhas tentando ganhar confiança, porém só trouxe nervosismo, foi preciso que o sagitariano o apertasse mais entre seus braços e o beijasse de leve para que o moreno se acalmasse, normalizando a respiração, isso sempre o acalmava - ..eu já... eu... eu já me... droga! – balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos com força – eu já me decidi... sobre aquilo... eu pensei e... e já me decidi. Podemos conversar, em algum lugar mais quieto, sabe, sozinhos?

Ele falou tudo aos poucos, a voz decidida em conjunto com as bochechas rosadas, lembrara-o o quanto sentira falta de Shura. Respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Tudo bem. E eu vou logo dizendo que estou preparado para ouvir tudo o que tiver pra me dizer. Vamos. – puxou a mão da forma preocupada conhecida por Shura, dirigindo-se para a sacada, passando sem perceber por Aiolia e Mu que se deliciavam na mesa de salgados.

-*-A/S-*-

Camus piscou para se acostumar ao aposento mais escuro, somente umas poucas luzes aqui e ali iluminavam, além, é claro, da claridade que a lua cheia permitia por entre as janelas abertas e a sacada.

Vasculhou todo o salão com os olhos antes de se enveredar por todos os cantos, de um lado para o outro passava por entre os convidados até chegar desesperançoso na outra ponta do salão.

E então ele viu. Sentado displicente no chão ao lado da mesa dos doces, aquele mesmo garoto, com um brilho de tédio e inveja no olhar dirigido aos que dançavam. A penumbra emprestava um tom de ouro-velho aos cachos pela face, indo para os ombros quando erguia a mão para pegar um dos doces de chocolate, lambendo os dedos vagarosamente de levá-lo a boca.

Camus foi até ele, parando à sua frente. Pretendia se apresentar, entretanto algo naquele brilho azul-marinho o incomodava e ao invés de dizer o que queria, acabou por falar:

- Você não deveria estar sentado no chão. Levante-se!

- Mesmo? Por quê?

- Por quê? Bien, há varias cadeiras e... e você vai sujar sua roupa!

- Oras, o chão não está tão sujo assim e quanto as cadeiras... – ele riu, os dentes certinhos à mostra enquanto enrolava um cacho no dedo - ...sentar em cadeiras é para quem quer ficar no mesmo patamar, se enturmar com as pessoas, no momento, eu só queria estar comigo mesmo, por isso escolhi o chão.

Era uma resposta bem formulada que não fazia sentido algum para Camus. O loiro levantou-se com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, mordendo um coelho de chocolate com recheio de cereja antes de continuar:

- Mas você não entendeu nada do que eu disse, não é? – o ruivo afirmou com a cabeça e o loiro deu outra dentada para logo em seguida lamber os lábios – Quer algo mais além dessa estranha preocupação com onde eu me sento?

- Ah... eu não... Digo, sim! Muito prazer, sou Camus Thomas Athos Dubois. – e ele estendeu a mão ao que o loiro aceitou com a desocupada.

- Que nome, hein?

- È que sou francês e minha mãe é bem criativa – e ele revirou os olhos, o loiro deu outra dentada ao que o silêncio reinou até Camus quebrá-lo – E então? Não vai me dizer o seu nome?

- Por quê? – ele terminou o chocolate, começando a mover-se em direção a janela – Você nem perguntou! – e piscou, saindo do campo de visão de um atônito ruivo.

- Espera! – e o virou para si pelo braço – Qual o seu nome?

- Milo Keller Amintas.

- Keller? Como o orfanato daqui?

- Que garoto esperto! E ainda é recém-chegado aqui!

- Isso mesmo, cheguei hoje pela manhã.

- Meus irmãos também, mas com certeza não vieram do mesmo jeito...

- Como assim?

- Eles chegaram na cidade vizinha e andaram até aqui e vocês não, estou certo?

- Está, alugamos um carro na cidade para vir para cá.

- Não disse? Ei, quer fazer uma coisa? – enquanto falavam, eles também se afastavam até estar no inicio da escada perto da sacada.

- O que? – falou com interesse na voz.

- Vamos brincar!

- Brincar? De quê?

- De pega-pega! – e apertou o ombro dele antes de descer alguns degraus, a luz da lua reluzindo nos cachos dourados.

- E como se brinca disso? – ele desceu um degrau, inclinado para ouvir enquanto segurava firme no começo do corrimão.

- Eu toco em você, como eu já fiz, você conta até dez e vem atrás de mim, se me pegar, então, eu conto até dez antes de correr atrás de você e assim por diante. – disse alto, já no fim da escada.

- Mas qual o objetivo disso? Qual o sentido?

- Camus, Camus... deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa: diversão não precisa ter sentido! – e saiu correndo.

O ruivo ia protestar, contudo preferiu descer, contando até dez no processo, ao chegar no fim da escada avistou o casaco de Milo no chão, procurando o dono, viu quando ele virava –correndo de costas- e afrouxava a gravata, abrindo alguns botões da camisa branca, tirou os sapatos com os pés, as meias pisavam a grama macia do jardim conforme ele virava-se e voltava a correr.

Camus fez o mesmo para melhor persegui-lo, com um sorriso persistente na face. Correu, acostumado a correr na neve, no campo aberto e livre sua velocidade era surpreendente, portanto logo alcançou Milo, o difícil era frear. Assim sendo, eles caíram, rolando pela grama verdinha até pararem escondidos por uma roseira.

- Peguei você! – riu o ruivo, inebriado pela face corada provavelmente da corrida rodeada pelos cachos loiros e o mar de verde.

- Você... me alcançou! – replicou em ofegos assombrado, ninguém era mais rápido do que ele.

- É, agora ta com você. - ele ergueu-se nos joelhos, mais alegre do que podia imaginar possível, focalizou então o loiro deitado com um sorriso de lado, os braços agora jogados do lado da cabeça sussurrando algo para si, abaixou-se para ouvir.

- 7, 8, 9, 10! – disse mais alto o ultimo numero, segurando o rosto de Camus entre as mãos, paralisando-o, para sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido – Te peguei! – e levantou-se, correndo de novo, sumindo por entre os arbustos.

- Ei! – piscou, boquiaberto – Isso não vale! Volta aqui! - e foi atrás dele, o sorriso nunca deixando sua face.

*-*C#M*-*

Shura estava apoiado de costas no batente da sacada, indiferente a vista que dava do jardim e, no estado em que se encontrava, a ignoraria mesmo se estivesse de frente.

Aiolos estava no centro da sacada, ainda a certa distancia do outro por ela ser grande, pelo menos, não poderiam ser vistos a não ser por alguém na porta da sacada e olhando para dentro. Ao reconhecer o salão, escolheu esse lugar exatamente por isso. Agora, ele tentava se controlar e dar espaço para Shura, pois não queria pressioná-lo.

- Aiolos... – chamou incerto, continuando quando teve os castanhos cravados em si – eu... você... aquilo que você disse antes de ir, é sério? Ainda é sério?

- Sim... – sabia que Shura precisava estar certo de todos os detalhes antes de tomar uma decisão ou de agir.

- Eu... – engoliu em seco, escolhendo o chão para encarar, as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas - Eu te amo. – disse num fio de voz.

O moreno assustou-se quando percebeu Aiolos muito próximo de si, com a mão, erguia seu queixo, a voz mais baixa e rouca:

- Diz de novo, olhando pra mim.

- Eu... eu...droga, Aiolos! Você sabe que eu detesto ficar nervoso, me sentir inseguro, aí eu começo a gague...

- Shh! Eu sei... - impediu-o – Por favor, não diz nem se eu dizer que também te amo? – esfregou o nariz no dele, encostando as testas.

- Eu te amo... - deixou escapar naturalmente e respirou melhor sorrindo no processo.

Aiolos não pode mais resistir, colando os lábios com vontade, ganhando ritmo e confiança conforme se aprofundavam. O sagitariano já estava preso à cintura de Shura, passeando as mãos pelas costas de vez em quando, causando arrepios enquanto o moreno agarrava-se ao seu pescoço, acariciando os fios loiros e puxando-o para si. Aos poucos, ia se intensificando o contato agora que as línguas brincavam, Aiolos tomando aquela boca perfeita para si. Só para si.

Contudo, infelizmente eles ainda eram humanos e ainda precisavam de ar. Então, Shura quebrou o beijo.

- Espera, Aiolos. Só um segundo, me deixa respirar.

O loiro esperou até o menor quase recuperar o fôlego antes de voltar a atacar a boca macia. Pouco depois, tinha os cabelos puxados com a intenção de pará-lo.

- C-calma... – ofegou, a respiração rala – ...eu disse espera... pelo menos, até eu me controlar...

Aiolos tocou a face corada, passando o polegar pela bochecha e tocando os lábios de leve com os seus, aproveitando para falar deliciosamente próximo.

- Não vou deixar você se controlar. Não totalmente. Não quando eu sou o único que consegue te tirar o controle – sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo.

Entretando algo incomodava e ficava martelando na cabeça de Shura impedindo que ele se deixasse levar pelo beijo, sem saber como, conseguiu separar-se mesmo a contragosto.

- Aiolos... Aiolos, isso... isso significa que estamos namorando, não é?

- Claro que sim... – ronronou o ssagitariano, fazendo uma expressão infantilmente divertida ao prosseguir – mas você estragou meus planos! Eu ainda ia pedir e me ajoelhar...

- Idiota... – Shura fez bico, virando o rosto.

- O _seu_ idiota... riu Aiolos enquanto plantava beijinhos no pescoço exposto até alcançar a boca sorridente, reivindicando-a novamente.

Eles continuaram se beijando sem notar que dois pares de olhos –um castanho e outro violeta- os assistiam.

*A_S*

Aiolia e Mu tinham acabado de comer metade da mesa de salgados e iam para a outra metade quando o ariano o parou, chamando-o para encostar-se à parede e ver os outros dançando ou quem sabe procurar os irmãos ou brincar de alguma coisa.

- Mu, eu não faço ideia de onde meus irmãos estão, eu não gosto de dançar, nem ver e nós acabamos de comer...

- Ênfase no "acabamos"... – sussurrou antes de revirar os olhos e olhar em volta, tendo outra ideia – Então, por que não vamos ver a lu...a... – ele tinha se inclinado para espiar a sacada, a voz morrendo quando o fez.

- Eu não entendo essa sua fixação com coisas brilhantes como a lu... O que foi?

Não obtendo resposta, aproximou-se seguindo o olhar do outro por sobre seu ombro, seu cenho se franzindo:

- É o Aiolos e o Shura. – piscou Mu.

- Isso dá pra notar. Mas o que eles estão fazendo?

- Eu não sei, estão se abraçando e os lábios estão grudados...

- Que estranho! Mas parece bom...

- É, o Shura ta sorrindo... e eles voltaram a fazer!

- Vem, Mu. – e puxou-o, sentando ao seu lado no chão, ambos estupefatos e atônitos até algo passar pela cabeça de Aiolia - Mu, você... quer fazer... isso também...comigo?

- Com você? – perguntou e pensou um pouco – Se for com você tudo bem, parece legal...

- Claro que é legal! O Aiolos ta fazendo!

Mu riu, revirando os olhos. Não soube o motivo de sua respiração ter acelerado e seu coração perder uma batida quando Aiolia se aproximou com seu sorriso estonteante.

Lentamente se aproximaram, os olhos se fechando instintivamente até que os lábios se encontraram de leve e eles simplesmente se beijaram. Mu enfim entendera o porquê de Aiolos e Shura não conseguirem parar de fazer aquilo.

Estavam tão entretidos um no outro que nem notaram o irmão e Shura voltarem para o salão indo para o centro, se abraçando e movendo-se com o ritmo da música romântica.

Aiolia e Mu se separaram com as bochechas rosadas e um sorriso acanhado.

- É bom mesmo... – disse num ofego Aiolia.

- É... eu gostei... - Mu corou mais.

- Mas... sabe de uma coisa, Mu?

- O que?

- Eu acho que só foi bom porque foi com você...

Mu ficou ainda mais vermelho, seu sorriso aumentando, sendo impossível desviar das íris castanhas do leonino e eles provavelmente teriam se beijado de novo se um grito não tivesse lhes tomado a atenção:

- Shura! – uma voz feminina gritara.

Eles somente puderam ver Shura desgrudar a boca de Aiolos antes de ele dizer com uma expressão assustada:

_- Mamãe..._

_Continua...._

Nossa pq tenho a impressão que esse cap fico parecendo fim de temporada de serie dramática? O.o

maman/mère: é mamãe e mãe em francês, de acordo com meu dicionário.

Mon cher: "meu querido" em francês.

**N.a:** acho que vou mesmo aumentar a censura pra "M" mas eu vo separar a parte de algum jeito pra quem não quiser ler... no cap passado eu disse q ia ter MILO/ camus, mas na verdade é CAMUS/ Milo (eu gosto mais assim) foi só um detalhe, eu escrevi com pressa na hora, sabe 4 da manha depois de escrever isso tudo e sem beta... da nisso... ai vo precisar de outra caneta, esse cap praticamente esgotou a minha! Eh....deixa pra la... *beba de sono, ignorem isso plz*

Ainda vo ter muito trabalho pq o Aiolos e o Shura gostam de comandar a relação e o Milo é possessivo e eu fiz o Camus também um pouco possessivo...aiaiaia *imitando a Sakura de SCC*

Como eu ponho reply em todas minha reviews, aqui vai a resposta pras que não dá pra fazer isso:

Cajango, não se preocupe, o drama chegará! Por mais que eu queria fazer essa fic bem leve, eu sou uma fã de drama, por isso não se preocupe, já teve uma pontinha aqui no fim e no próximo tb terá!

Freya, já respondi na n.a!

Dark Wolf 03, pedido de lemon anotado e quanto ao Shura, ele tanto pode ser seme quanto uke, pra vc ter idéia já li uma fic dele sendo seme do MdM! O.o O capricorniano só precisa de segurança e um pouco de confiança, vcs verão!

_And that's all...?_


	5. Chapther 4:It's an Adult's,Angry's and A

Ei, pessoal? Tem alguém ai? Eu (ainda) estou viva, viu? Mil perdões pela (imensa) demora, esse capítulo quase que não sai. Mas pelo menos agora eu sei aonde essa história vai... Isso mesmo, já fiz uma resumo (gigante) até quase o fim da fic e muitas emoções estão por vir, assim a fic irá caminhar por caminhos mais maduros, para ficarem prevenidos ela vai para "M" nesse capítulo.

Mesmo pessoal, me desculpem, vai andar mais rápido agora que as férias tão chegando, eu pretendia até tentar postar o outro aind no fim de junho, mas a quantidade de trabalhos, provas e simulados não vão permitir u.u'''

Esse capítulo não é dos meus favoritos, mas é necessário para o desenrolar da história. Leiam com calma, há mais explicações no fim e temos um figurante especial nesse cap, não pude resistir em não coloca-lo, quem sabe se gostarem os outros não aparecem? o/

**Avisos:** Contém yaoi, dois garotos fofos apaixonados, não gosta, não leia (e principalmente, não reclame)! Ksks E também pode ter algumas palavras de baixo calão, estejam avisados.

**Disclaimer:** esses personagens não me pertencem, se pertecessem, eu estaria ganhando dinheiro fazendo seriado deles pra tv! ¬¬

**Obs:** Linguagem coloquial se faz presente em partes do texto com a finalidade de tornar a leitura mais leve e dinâmica.

**n.a:** Ta aqui o aviso que meu + novo leitor recomendou, vale pra todos os anteriores também. Ah e o nome do cap é baseado na musica "It's a man's, man's, man's world" que cantaram em Glee, ainda vou descobrir o cantor ou banda, espero que gostem.

Vamos lá! Antes que vocês morram de curiosidade! (ou me matem pela demora ¬¬)

**Chapter 4:**

**It's an Adult's, Angry's and Adorable's world.**

_- No capítulo anterior-_

- Shura! – uma voz feminina gritara.

Eles somente puderam ver Shura desgrudar a boca de Aiolos antes de ele dizer com uma expressão assustada:

_- Mamãe..._

_-Alguns segundos depois –_

Sua mãe estava ali, parada a alguns passos de si, com uma expressão chocada. Contudo, não era isso que o assustara tanto. Alguém estava pouco atrás dela, a face paralisada com a boca aberta – ele não sabia se de surpresa ou se de um grito que sufocara, provavelmente a muito custo-, era seu pai.

E nesse momento, somente uma palavra vinha à mente de Shura: "Merda". Antes de poder impedir-se, saiu de sua boca a frase mais clichê já pronunciada:

- Eu posso explicar, não é o que você está pensando. – então percebeu a besteira que disse, mas aí já era tarde, faltava só isso para ele explodir.

- Shura Alejandro Salazar! - gritou o homem, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Oh, não. Ele estava mesmo irritado. Muito irritado, por que seu nome completo só saía nesse tom quando ele estava assim.

- Querido... – começou sua mãe, porém ele a impediu com um gesto.

- O que significa tudo isso? – o tom quase controlado apesar de ainda alto.

- Senhor, se acalme, vamos conversar... – tentou Aiolos pacificamente.

- Quieto! "Nós" não vamos conversar! –enfatizou o "nós", com a voz aguda em sua tentativa de não gritar - Eu estava falando com meu filho! Não com você, seu... seu... _seu pedófilo!_ – esganiçou-se, fazendo Aiolos arregalar os olhos e as pessoas cochicharem - Saia já da minha casa! Todos vocês! Todos os Amintas! Fora daqui!

- Pai... – começou Shura chocado, sem acreditar no que ouvia - ...você não pode...

- Posso sim! Essa é minha casa e eu não vou deixar esse... esse monstro ficar aqui!

- Ei, não fale assim com o meu irmão! – Milo disse em tom irritado, ele acabara de subir junto com Camus.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito, moleque? – o senhor puxou Milo pelo braço com força.

- Me solta, ta machucando! – Aiolos ia parar com aquilo, mas Camus chegou primeiro.

- Solta ele.

- Mas o que... – e percebeu surpreso quem falara, diminuindo o tom de voz naturalmente - ...jovem Dubois?

- Eu. Disse. Solta. Ele. – falou mordaz, pausada e lentamente, os olhos tão frios que pareciam soltar chispas de gelo e deixar o local mais frio.

O homem obedeceu na mesma hora, por puro instinto, perdendo a compostura por um momento antes de buscar recuperá-la.

- O que vocês estão esperando? Saiam daqui!

Aiolos estava rangendo os dentes com raiva contida nos olhos chocolate, ia avançar, entretanto Shura apertou-lhe o braço e pediu que fosse, era melhor ele conversar com o pai e acalmá-lo. O loiro bufou e respirou fundo antes de, por puro costume, beijar o moreno na testa e sair, sendo seguido por Saga e Kanon que já há algum tempo estavam postados cada um do seu lado.

Aiolia e Mu também rumaram para a porta assim que o irmão começou a andar. Quando Aiolos e os outros passaram por Milo ele também foi dizendo adeus para Camus e completando a família.

Camus tentou ir com eles, contudo o senhor Salazar o parou pondo uma mão em seu ombro.

- Aonde vai?

- Acompanhá-los até a porta. – respondeu simplesmente como se fosse óbvio, porém teve de explicar ante a expressão confusa do homem – Meu pai disse para tratar os convidados como se fossem os meus, assim, a cortesia manda acompanhá-los até a porta. – e prosseguiu com um meio sorriso nos lábios finos, pois a expressão pasma do adulto o divertira.

Com passos rápidos, alcançou Milo, cuja expressão se suavizou ao ver o ruivo perto de si.

Logo chegaram à porta, saindo por ela com pressa, exceto Milo que parou para abraçar e se despedir de Camus, o qual arregalou os olhos, paralizado. Relaxou ao lembrar da conversa com sua mãe sobre os costumes do lugar e de como as pessoas daqui eram mais _calorosas. _Quando foi solto, desviou o olhar, percebendo que _talvez _tivesse corado.

- Quem é esse, Milo? – perguntou Mu curioso.

- É meu amigo Camus. – respondeu com um esboço de sorriso na face. – Oh, já ia me esquecendo! Camus, estes são meus irmãos: Saga e Kanon, - e ele apontou para ambos que sorriram, cada um ao ter seu nome pronunciado – Aiolos, - o mais velho acenou com a mão – miniatura do Aiolos, digo, Aiolia – e Milo se afastou rápido, rindo da cara brava do leonino – e o Mu. – este parou de rir ao ser nomeado e ter o olhar traído de Aiolia sobre si.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – falou Camus, tentando conter o divertimento.

- Você vai ficar, Camus? – perguntou o escorpiano, contrariado.

- Vou ligar para os meus pais virem me buscar, só espero que já não estejam preparados para dormir... aí vai ser a volta toda ouvindo eles reclamarem... – e ele bufou, afastando a franja ruiva.

- Onde você mora? – perguntou Mu.

- Se não me engano são duas ruas depois do orfanato. Por quê? – falou o aquariano, fora assim que a mãe de Shura dissera mais cedo, era como falavam na Vila.

- Mas isso é quase do lado lá de casa! Será que não podemos leva-lo? – perguntou Mu para os mais velhos.

- Acho que não tem problema, mas seria melhor avisar seus pais... – comentou Saga.

- Eu vou ligar para eles, espera só um segundo. – e saiu correndo _muito _rápido.

Em poucos minutos o ruivo estava de volta com as faces vermelhas da corrida e apoiando as mãos no joelho para recuperar o fôlego, falou:

- Eles... deixaram... e agradeceram... a gentileza.

Eles saíram, sentindo o vento frio da noite gelar as faces e balançar os fios loiros e ruivos. O silencio os envolveu, cada um imerso nos próprios pensamentos, até Aiolia falar o que incomodava sua mente:

- Aiolos, que confusão foi aquela, afinal?

- É que... – e ele respirou fundo para tentar relaxar. - _...os pais do Shura não ficaram muito felizes em me ver beijando o filho deles_ – o tom era sarcástico e levemente amargo.

Mu piscou os violetas gravando como chamavam aquilo que fizera mais cedo, contudo, franziu o cenho para o resto da frase.

- Por que eles não ficaram felizes? Você e o Shura pareciam muito felizes.

- Entenda, Mu. – docemente começou Saga que já tinha se afeiçoado ao ariano. – As pessoas não aceitam, elas consideram errado, dois homens e mesmo duas mulheres se gostarem desse jeito, se beijarem e essas coisas...

- E também parece que incomoda a diferença de idade... – ponderou Kanon - ...pelo menos, foi o que deram a entender com aquele escândalo.

Todos piscaram pensativos, concordando.

- Então você e o Shura tão juntos, não é, Aiolos? – perguntou Milo espertamente.

- É, nós estamos namorando. Só espero que os pais dele lidem bem com isso. – Aiolos suspirou ao passar pela casa do Amintas e logo pelo orfanato.

**A-.-S**

_-Enquanto isso, depois dos convidados terem saído, na Casa de Shura-_

- Por que o senhor os expulsou, pai? Por que falou daquele jeito? – começou Shura em tom magoado, o cenho franzido enquanto se sentava tenso numa das confortáveis cadeiras do aposento.

- O que você esperava, meu filho? – levantou-se tempestivo, indignado demais para ficar sentado – Acha pouco o que _aquele... aquela... aquilo _estava fazendo com você? Está transformando você?

- Não fale assim dele!

- Eu falo sim, é a verdade! – respondeu elevando a voz.

- Querido, se acalme. – quis intervir a mãe.

- Eu não quero me acalmar! – gritou.

Shura ia protestar, mas sua mãe o impediu com um gesto, respirando fundo para não se abalar, ela quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que preenchia o local:

- Shura querido, por favor, diga que entendemos errado. Diga que _ele _estava te beijando _a força_ e _você _estava tentando _fugir_...

Havia tanta esperança nos olhos e na voz dela que Shura engoliu em seco, uma sensação ruim espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo. Desviou o olhar, cerrando os punhos, criando coragem para responder, porque ele sabia que se não fosse sincero a sensação seria mil vezes pior.

Quando ele se voltou para a mãe, a expressão estava fechada e os verde-opala tão secos e duros que escondiam muitos dos sentimentos feridos dele.

- Por mais que eu saiba qual a resposta que _a senhora quer ouvir, _eu não posso da-la, porque _a senhora me ensinou a não mentir_, não para vocês, pelo menos. Eu amo ele. - e nesse ponto a voz e expressão se suavizaram levemente – E eu _queria _que ele me beijasse. – nisso, sua mãe abaixou o rosto e os olhos de seu pai saltaram das órbitas enquanto os lábios se apertavam - _Eu queria!_ – seu pai fez um gesto de indignação, aproximando-se raivoso – Eu mal podia esperar para que ele me beijasse de novo!

Todos paralizaram focados em Shura que mordeu a língua, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria para apagar o que dissera.

- _De novo, _Shura?Isso já aconteceu antes?_ – _perguntou perigosamente calmo o pai.

- Sim – respondeu desviando os verde-opala, desejando não ter corado.

- _Quando, Shura? – _continuou naquele tom, ocasionando um nó na garganta do filho.

- Qual a diferença, afinal? Ele é o Aiolos, pai. O Aiolos! Aquele que você elogiava tanto, aquela pessoa tão responsável, aquilo que o senhor sempre dizia sobre ele, como era? Lembrei: "Esse garoto tem futuro nos negócios, nunca vi ninguém vender como ele, os Amintas devem estar tão orgulhosos". Isso mudou, por acaso?

- Não mude de assunto! – esquivou-se – Quando foi, Shura? Por que, que eu saiba, faz dois anos que Aiolos não vem a Vila!

- Exatamente. – bufou a contragosto – Faz dois anos que ele me beijou.

- Eu sabia! Eu disse! – e ele olhou para a esposa que levantara o rosto exibindo algumas lagrimas negras, pois lavavam a maquiagem. – Eu disse que ele era um pedófilo!

- Pare de dizer isso! Você não sabe do que esta falando!

- Não sei? O que mais eu não sei, Shura? Vamos, diga! Você gosta de se verstir de mulher? Ou já houve outros? Vamos, eu aguento! Diz que já saiu com metade da Vila ou... não me diga que você já... você já... com ele? Você não fez _aquilo _com ele, fez?

- Aquilo? – perguntou confuso, todas as outras loucuras ditas pelo pai haviam apenas o divertido, essa foi a única que o intrigou, contudo a expressão do homem esclareceu tudo. – Se nós transamos? Você enlouqueceu? Eu tinha 14 anos!

- Ainda bem! Eu mataria aquele garoto se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa!

- Querido, se ele fez algo, você pode nos contar, não precisa ter medo, nós vamos te proteger – sussurrou a mãe.

- Em que mundo vocês estão? Não aconteceu nada! E parem com essa historia de pedófilo! Ele só é quatro anos mais velho do que eu. Quatro anos! Qual a diferença de idade entre vocês? Ahn? Dez anos! Quando você tinha vinte, pai, a mãe tinha dez, o que você me diz disso? – nesse ponto até a imensa paciência de Shura esvaía-se como um copo cheio furado.

- Não fale assim comigo, Shura! Eu sou seu pai e você me deve respeito e obediência! Você não vai mais vê-lo e conversa encerrada!

- Conversa? Que conversa? Só ouvi o senhor gritando! Me deixa explicar, se você soubesse o quanto...

- Já chega, eu já ouvi demais, já soube coisas demais! Você está proibido de vê-lo, falar com ele, pensar nele!

Atônito, o moreno abriu os lábios para protestar, todavia sua indignação era tão grande, sua magoa tão profunda que nada pode dizer, somente fechou-os, apertando-os com força e engolindo em seco. O nó na garganta aumentara e sua face se contorceu numa expressão de dor, dando alguns passos para trás, disse:

- Já chega. Não dá para conversar com você assim, não existe conversa se um dos lados não escuta. Vou esperar você terminar seu monólogo e se acalmar. Com licença. – ele virou-se e saiu, correndo pela escada pulando alguns degraus, chegou ao quarto e entrou, sem esquecer de bater a porta com força.

**S-A**

- Olha, é aquela ali. – apontou o ruivo para uma casa – se é que podiam chamar assim – que ocupava toda a esquina, era impossível dizer se era a maior da Vila ou se a de Shura o era.

- Nossa! É imensa – espantou-se Mu.

- E bonita. – continuou Milo com a boca entreaberta – É tão branca – flou maravilhado pelo mármore bem trabalhado que compunha a pequena escada, que levava a porta e os detalhes nas janelas e nos muros.

- Eu também gostei dela quando vi, esperem para ver por dentro. – sorriu de leve Camus, contente por sua nova casa ter agradado.

- Não sei se é sensato. – replicou Saga.

- É, já é tarde. – completou Kanon.

- Se é assim... mas você pode vir outro dia, certo, Milo? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Claro, qualquer dia... Que tal amanha? – piscou o escorpiano, rindo.

- Perfeito! – um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios finos, vendo todos a sua volta, uma idéia nasceu na sua cabeça – Ei, vamos entrar um pouco? A mãe vai querer agradecer quem trouxe o filho dela para casa a salvo e agora são meus amigos.

Protestando um pouco, todos entraram seguindo Camus em silêncio, ao chegar perto da porta que levava a sala, ele parou abruptamente. Isso fez todos terem de parar, colidindo com o da frente, até mesmo Aiolia que estava atrás de Mu, apoiando-o pela cintura para mantê-lo em pé quando ele quis ir para trás e dar espaço a todos.

Virou-se querendo ver quem estava atrás de si, roçando o nariz com o de Aiolia, as respirações se misturando, tão colados que era possível sentir a batida rápida do coração do leonino contra as próprias costas querendo com desespero acompanhar a sua.

Eles se separaram, constrangidos, sem conseguirem olhar um para o outro. Antes de reunirem coragem para se encararem, a atenção, não só deles, mas de todos, foi tomada pelas vozes na sala de estar.

O que parara Camus no começo fora perceber seus pais, na sala, conversando num francês rápido. Por estarem num país diferente precisavam falar a língua local, entretanto, no conforto da própria casa era desnecessário.

- O que eles estão falando? – perguntou Milo curioso.

- Deixa de ser intrometido, Milo! – disse Aiolia implicante.

- Parece que eles estão falando de uma reunião... Deve ser aquela que foram na cidade quando chegamos. Acho a mãe quer que o pai contrate alguém da reunião, disse que é um jovem muito talentoso, mas isso é difícil, pois o pai só contrata os melhores ou os que já foram recomendados ou que fizeram algo impressionante. – respondeu Camus a meia-voz, sem ouvir Aiolia.

- Camus! – uma voz aguda e infantil gritou e uma criatura de cabelos loiros e pele de alabastro correu vindo da escada para abraçar o ruivo forte pela cintura.

- Hyoga! Você devia estar dormindo!

- Mas que confusão é esta? – perguntou Natasha saindo da sala junto com o marido.

Ela olhou para Camus com aquele olhar de "o que você está fazendo aí, escondido na entrada da sala?".

- Oi, mère, père (1)... Acabamos de chegar, esses são meus amigos que vinheram me deixar, eu os chamei para entrar porque achei que a senhora ia gostar de conhecê-los. Aí esse pestinha aqui do meu irmãozinho (2) – e ele assanhou os fios loiros de Hyoga – apareceu gritando.

Natasha ergueu uma sobrancelha bem desenhada, quando Camus falava assim, tudo tão rápido e explicadinho, era ou por estar nervoso ou por esconder algo ou ambos. Revirou os olhos com um sorriso teimoso nos lábios de mãe, soltando o ruivo do aperto de Hyoga para pô-lo nos braços.

- Você vai para a cama, mocinho, amanha conversaremos sobre ficar acordado até tarde – falou para o loiro, passando-o para o pai leva-lo para cima.

- Eu não estava acordado! Eu fui no banheiro e ouvi vozes aqui embaixo! – disse o infantil aquariano, defendendo-se o melhor que podia com seus sete anos.

- Então falaremos dessa sua curiosidade a essa hora da noite. – replicou a jovem mãe ao que o filho fez um bico adorável e o ruivo riu – Falarei com você também. – cochichou para o filho mais velho cujo sorriso morreu.

Os Amintas se apresentaram e conversaram ainda um pouco antes de irem e Milo confirmou que viria pela manha. Conversando com a brisa fria os envolvendo voltaram o caminho indo para casa.

*C++M*

Shura descia degrau por degrau com cautela para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Até tentara dormir, porém os acontecimentos daquela noite foram demais para sua pobre mente que se preocupava com tanta felicidade.

Quando o pé descalço tocou o mármore gelado assustou-se, voltando um degrau, praguejou, vasculhando o local até ver uma de suas chinelas, correndo até ela e calçando-a para depois se esgueirar até a sala onde guardavam os presentes.

Depois de muito procurar pela caligrafia longa e inclinada de Aiolos, encontrou um embrulho verde-água cheio de figuras de cabritinhos e bodes, engoliu um palavrão preferindo soltar uma risada forçada ao se lembrar de quando Aiolos fazia brincadeiras por Shura ser do signo de capricórnio. Abriu logo, pondo o cartão verde de lado enquanto desdobrava o casaco de frio verde-musgo; sorriu levemente e ainda mais quando leu o cartão:

"_Já que você não gosta de frio. Ao vesti-lo, será então como se meus braços te rodeassem e aquecessem. Aiolos. "_

Vestiu o casaco, percebendo-se corado e aquecido. O loiro era muito bom com palavras, provavelmente uma herança de família, pensou divertido fazendo o caminho inverso; queria dormir com o casaco e pôr o cartão debaixo do travesseiro como o bobo apaixonado que se tornara, apesar de que nunca admitiria nem ter pensado em fazer isso.

Ainda imerso em pensamentos, chegou à escada, contudo, um baque junto com o barulho de vidro quebrando e a voz alterada de seu pai o despertaram:

- É a única solução que há se não conseguirmos por juízo na cabeça desse menino, vamos mandá-lo para longe daqui e desse...

- Querido! – interrompeu, afastando o tapete com os cacos do copo que ele derrubara – Não vamos nos precipitar.

Reconstou-se na porta entreaberta, espiando a conversa.

- Não estou me precipitando! Se ele continuar com isso vai direto para o colégio militar na cidade, ou melhor, lá não, porque aquilo deve estar por lá. Vamos mandar para uma escola no exterior, o senhor Dubois deve conhecer algumas de alto nível na França...

- O que! Vocês não estão falando sério! - intrometeu-se Shura, abrindo toda a porta.

- Não fale comigo nesse tom! – gritou – Você vai para um internato, receber educação que merece e esquecer essa loucura!

- Se por loucura você quer dizer o meu amor por Aiolos, então eu sou um louco porque eu não vou esquecê-lo! – fez um gesto impaciente para impedir o pai de protestar, os verde-opala mais determinados do que jamais viram – É sempre assim com vocês, _sempre vamos esquecer, ignorar, afastar o que não gostamos! O que incomoda!_ Vocês me querem longe? Pois o mais longe que eu vou é para junto do Aiolos! – e em passos largos e furiosos chegou a porta.

- Shura! – tentou impedi-lo a mãe, porém já era tarde, a porta da casa bateu com estrondo e o silencio tomou conta do local.

Ele não se importou com o vento frio cortando-lhe as faces , tampouco com seus pés já doloridos, correu para o único lugar que poderia ficar em paz e ser acolhido: a casa de Aiolos.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a casa toda escura. Ele tinha esquecido completamente da hora, as luzes já estavam apagadas e todos deveriam estar dormindo. Pensando rápido, rumou para a casa da arvore que construíram háá alguns anos, pouco antes de Aiolos partir.

*S/A*

O que Shura não sabia era que lá na cozinha, no térreo, havia, sim, luz e duas pessoas acordadas. Depois de terem chegado, Aiolos encontrou sua mãe ainda de pé, na camisola dourada preferida dela, e juntos colocaram os garotos para dormir antes dela chama-lo para conversarem na cozinha.

- Vamos direto ao assunto, Aiolos – começou em seu tom altivo e, no momento, um pouco preocupado, entregando um copo de leite para o filho. – A mãe do Shura me ligou há algumas horas e ela me contou... o que aconteceu na festa... – ela hesitou um pouco, sentando-se na frente e segurando as mãos do filho - ... é verdade? – continuou sem precisar realmente dizer a que se referia.

Ele suspirou mais levemente mais calmo ao responder:

- É sim, mãe. Eu gosto do Shura. Não, não só gosto, eu o amo e nós estamos, sim, namorando.

- Oh! – exclamou a mulher, apertando mais as mãos entre as suas. – É mais sério do que eu pensava. – comentou, refletindo sobre a situação.

- É muito sério, mãe. Entenda, eu nunca me senti assim antes. Nunca precisei tanto de alguém. Esses dois anos que eu fiquei longe foram torturantes! Eu só sobrevivi na esperança de hoje ele aceitar meus sentimentos e ele sente o mesmo!

- Se acalme, meu amor, e explique isso direito, sim? – pediu em tom compreensivo.

Eles passaram mais algumas horas conversando até Aiolos contar tudo o que acontecera; conversaram muito e no fim, a mulher sorriu, feliz por seu filho estar apaixonado, apesar de que ainda precisaria de um tempo para se acostumar com a idéia e para conversar com o marido e quem sabe com os pais de Shura também.

Deixou o filho ir. Lavando o copo e falando para a cozinha aparentemente vazia.

- Você sempre gostou de ficar ouvindo e analisando tudo a sua volta sem que percebessem, não é, Saga?

- Só a senhora mesmo pra notar, mãe. – a voz deliciosamente rouca (3) comentou, adentrando a cozinha.

- E o que você deduziu dessa conversa? – ela virou o rosto para mostrar o meio sorriso e a sobrancelha erguida em espera.

- Que a senhora é uma mãe compreensiva, mas ainda tenho algumas duvidas do quanto. – sussurrou o final, mas o silencio da casa permitiu que reverberasse pelo local fracamente.

- Então é por isso que nunca me contou quem é a pessoa que você gosta?

- Como você... – começou, mesmo já imaginando a resposta.

- Eu sou sua mãe, esqueceu? – ele virou o rosto, talvez para esconder o rubor, ao que ela se aproximou – O que você achou que aconteceria? Que eu pararia de te amar? Que sentiria nojo ou repulsa? Que o expulsasse de casa?

Os olhos azuis diziam que sim, mesmo Saga sabendo que era irracional, uma parte sua, não conseguia conter a apreensão.

- Meu amor, foi você que foi nos afastando...

- Eu sei, me desculpe, isso é natural, quando se esconde algo... Mãe, isso quer dizer que a senhora está bem com tudo isso? Que aceita?

- Deixe-me lhe fazer só uma pergunta antes de responder: Você é feliz com ele?

- _Sim..._ – sussurrou, ainda temendo erguer os azuis da cor do mar. – eu nunca tinha entendido esse conceito de felicidade antes disso...

- Então, o que mais uma mãe pode querer? Venha cá, meu filho. – e abriu os braços num convite que ele aceitou. – Meus dois filhos mais velhos felizes? Eu não poderia pedir mais. Amanhã eu quero felicitar o Kanon, sim?

- Claro, obrigado, mãe.

Ele se deixou envolver pelo abraço, uma lagrima solitária de felicidade escorrendo por seu rosto. Fazia tanto tempo que queria compartilhar da sua união com Kanon com a família, que queria ser aceito por eles, mas nunca conseguiu nem dizer para eles antes de sair de casa com ele. Respirou em paz, se livrando finalmente daquele aperto no peito que o seguia há tanto tempo, enfim livre.

*SK*

_- No outro dia – quase na hora do almoço_

A mãe de Aiolos estava na cozinha, há algumas horas se livrara do loiro saltitante – conhecido também como Milo – que implorava para ela deixa-lo ir para casa de Camus. Agora fazia o almoço enquanto conversava com o marido sobre Aiolos, Saga e Kanon.

Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou diante dos protestos dele, sabia que não seria fácil para ambos, todavia, seu maior desejo era ver os filhos felizes e se para tanto precisasse desistir de certos sonhos – como casamento, uma boa nora, netos com seu sangue – assim seria. Afinal, ela ainda tinha outros filhos.

Cortou os argumentos do marido, indo atender a porta dando de cara com um dos motivos de sua discussão: Shura, na verdade, os pais dele.

Muito irritados e meio desesperados, eles explicaram que o filho saíra de casa desde ontem a noite e não voltara mais.

- O que? O Shura sumiu? – perguntou Aiolos não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, seu...! – começou o pai de Shura ao que foi impedido pelo de Aiolos.

- Você não vai completar essa frase se for pra insultar o meu filho, na minha frente e na nossa casa. Shura não está aqui, é melhor formarmos grupos de busca para procurá-lo.

- Não queremos mais escândalo! – contrapôs o pai, e ao ver Aiolos bufar, pegar o casaco e rumar para a porta – Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Para os lugares onde o Shura gosta de se esconder. Eu conheço todos. Se vocês preferem ficar discutindo, eu vou procurar o Shura. – e saiu, o baque da porta ecoando no aposento.

*A-+-S*

_- Mesmo dia – no fim da tarde – _

- Você era mias criativo quando se tratava de se esconder... – comentou Aiolos com um sorriso de lado e as mãos nos quadris na porta da casa da arvore.

- E, mesmo assim, você sempre consegue me achar... – sorriu sereno, contente por ter Aiolos ali com ele.

- Vamos, Shura, vamos voltar para casa. – a expressão tornara-se séria – Seus pais estão preocupados.

- Não, eles não estão! Eles querem me mandar para a França! Para um internato ou algo assim! – gritou indignado, erguendo-se nos joelhos, a voz querendo quebrar.

- Calma, Shura, me explica isso direito... – pediu, abraçando-o por trás e sentando-o com as costas apoiadas em seu peito e entre suas pernas.

Ficou deslizando os dedos pelos fios negros enquanto ouvia o moreno contar todas as discussões desde que os Amintas deixaram à festa.

- Shura, eles só estavam irritados e não é algo que se aceite muito fácil, entende? Dê um tempo para eles. E se, na pior das hipóteses, você for para a França, pense bem, você já tem 16 anos, daqui a dois anos, eles não poderão te impedir de voltar. Só prometa não me trocar por um francesinho... – brincou, fazendo cócegas na cintura dele para tentar anima-lo.

- Oh, isso vai ser difícil! – riu, esquivando-se das mãos do loiro que insistiram ainda mais nas cócegas depois do comentário – Para, Aiolos! Já chega! – ele parou – É sério, eu não quero ficar mais dois anos longe de você... – falou languidamente, aproximando seu rosto ao do loiro que inclinou a cabeça ainda tentadoramente distante - ...esperar dois anos para dizerem que eu sou adulto, vou provar antes disso que sou responsável o suficiente para te namorar... – Os narizes se encostaram e as respirações se misturando já que o moreno se esticara todo para se aproximar, expondo o pescoço e o pomo-de-adão proeminente.

- Mesmo? Será que você consegue? – provocou o loiro se afastando de leve.

- Por que não conseguiria? – bufou confuso com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não era você quem sempre reclamava por agir feito adulto? Meus parabéns, você agiu feito um perfeito adolescente, fugindo desse jeito. – sorriu divertido usando dois dedos para imitar uma pessoa fugindo.

- Pfff! – o moreno revirou os verde-opala, fazendo bico, voltando-se para frente e cruzando os braços, tratando o loiro como uma parede.

- Unmmm, não fica assim, vem, vamos para casa! – disse manhoso, levantando-se e ao moreno.

Depois de pôr Shura de pé, passou na frente, levando-o pela mão alguns passos.

- Mas antes... – parou como se lembrasse de algo.

Aiolos puxou a mão direita que segurava e entrelaçou os dedos, com a outra mão envolveu a cintura, colando os corpos. Uniu os lábios para roubar um beijo lento e sensual da boca carnuda do moreno, o qual se assustou na hora, mas depois relaxou, rendendo-se ao beijo e suspirando com os dedos que acariciavam suas costas.

_Continua..._

(1) mère/père = mãe e pai em francês.

(2) Taí o figurante e um dos motivos da mãe de Camus ser a Natasha, isso será melhor explicado futuramente, não se preocupem.

(3) Já disse que me derreto pela voz do dublador do Saga? Não consigo imaginar ele sem aquela voz...

O nome do Shura não tem nada haver com Harry Potter (mesmo eu amando Harry Potter), aqui vai por que eu escolhi:

Alejandro Espanhol:Variante Espanhola De Alexander.

Salazar:Espanhol: Nome De Tradicional Família Espanhola. (Ta, tem um pouco haver com hp sim, fazer o q? u.u')

\o/ Terminei, era pra ter postado no fim de semana passado, pra term uma idéia de como eu to lotada de coisas pra fazer... mas eu consegui! O aiolos com a mão na cintura só me lembrou do Wilson de House ksksks. Qualquer erro me perdoem, tenho um trabalho pra fazer e um simulado pra estudar, por isso me apressei para não esperarem mais. Breve em julho + capítulos!

E quanto as reviews:

Eu tenho novos leitores! *pula de alegria*

Obrigada por acompanharem essa viagem louca e divertida que é essa fic: Mila Angelica, Juno L., G'uillermo M'ond e Juliabelas. E desculpem pela demora! Agradeço também a todos os outros, o apoio de vocês é muito importante!

E dêem uma olhada no meu profile lá pro fim do mês também, pode aparecer uma surpresa.^.^ e vejam minhas (e dos meus outros eus) fics no fictionpress, link no meu profile.

Até o próximo capítulo! (ou review, se você tiver gostado do que leu ^.^.)


End file.
